Finding Riddick
by 17Red
Summary: I thought I was the only one left. But when I got on that ship I knew he was there before I even saw him.


*Riddick*

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians, sounded like 40 – 40+, some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca, smolder woman, sweat, boots, tool belt, leather, prospector type, free settlers. And here's my real problem, Mr. John's, blue-eyed devil, planning' on takin' me back to slam, only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops, long time for something to go wrong.

I knew when something went wrong, there were warning alarms going off as soon as we were hit. We were going to crash.

*Leah*

Furian's were once a proud race, strong people, fighters. But now, for reasons unknown to me, they're extinct. Or at least they're supposed to be.

After my parents died I thought I was the only Furian left. That is until I saw him.

He was in a cryo-chamber when I came on board, a cop, Johns I think his name was, told me that he was a murderer, convict being transported to a slam.

The thing with Furians is that we have enhanced senses sight, hearing, smell it's all enhanced. I figured out that he was like me, the same time I realized my mate was on board. I smelt his scent, Furian. And something else that calls to me, to my animal side.

I'm told by Johns that his sight is incredible, that he can see in the dark and that's why he's so "dangerous". My sight isn't so good that I can see in the dark, but it's better than the average person.

*Riddick*

So we'd crashed and Johns had me cuffed with my hands behind my back around a pole and my ankles chained to the floor. I could hear the woman, Fry, and Johns a bit behind me, she was asking how dangerous I was. But that wasn't what I was focusing on. There was a scent every now and then, I could smell her. She smelt like me, Furian and something else, I felt like I had to find her to make sure that she wasn't hurt from the crash, to check that she was ok and to keep her with me. I don't know how, but I just knew that she was my mate and that I had to keep her safe from the monsters this planet was hiding in the dark. I could hear them moving around underground, whatever they are, I don't think that they're friendly.

It wasn't long before I could hear somebody running in my direction, they suddenly stopped only meters away from where I was chained. I recognized her scent immediately. Thankfully Johns and Fry had left a while ago. I waited as she stood there. I wonder why she was in such a rush to get here or why she all of a sudden stopped? Perhaps she was scared of me? I didn't want her afraid of me. I could hear the exact moment she started walking towards me, slowly. She sniffled and I realized that she was crying. I was furious, something had made her upset and I was sitting here chained up.

She came closer till she stood directly in front of me, I heard her sniffle slightly before I felt her close to my neck, she was breathing in my scent and I took the opportunity to do the same to her. I wish I could see her, hold her close to me and protect her from whatever or whoever made her upset in the first place. These feelings were unusual to me but I couldn't help it. I could feel her hands on my chest and a moment later she rested her forehead on my chest just under my chin.

*Leah*

We crash landed on a planet, dead, only sand as far as the eye can see. There were only a few survivors some religious man and his three sons, a man Zeke and a woman Shazza, the police officer transporting him, I think his name is Johns, apparently he made it too, Johns chained him up inside what remains of the ship, the "pilot" Fry, a man that keeps complaining about everything, you'd think he'd just be grateful to be alive, and a kid jack, who's pretending to be a boy, but she can't keep it from me I can smell that she's a girl. There's something about her that makes me want to help her to keep her secret. I was walking around the ship, looking for anything that could be used to help us, water bottles, food, anything, when Johns came round the corner.

"Find anything?" he asked

"not yet"

He came up to me, grabbing my hand when I went to turn away from him trapping me between him and the wall of the ship.

"Don't go, I just want to talk"

His hand was tight on my wrist, probably leaving a bruise, his other hand rested on my hip pulling me closer to him

"let me go" "please"

There was something in his eyes, a hunger that reminded me of that night. I was frozen in fear, the memories of that night replaying in my mind, that night that ruined my life forever.

"don't struggle, I promise it'll be fun" he grinned at me

His hand came up to touch my face, I snapped out of my frozen state and bit his hand. He yelled out and pulled his hand back away from me and I took that opportunity to run, I could feel a panic attack coming on, the memories from that night fresh in my mind. I didn't know where I was going but I somehow knew that the only person that could help me and that I felt safe around was him.

I stopped meters away from him, there were tears running down my face, Johns wouldn't come in here they were all too afraid of him. I knew I felt safe around him and trusted him but I didn't know how he felt about me. If he even wanted me around, I knew once he found out about that night that he wouldn't want somebody like me as his mate. But he didn't know and I hoped to keep it from him.

I wanted to get closer, I knew his scent would calm me down. I walked slowly up to him and his scent coaxed me forward. I could see how his arms were pulled back at an unnatural angle, how he used his other senses to figure out who was in the room with a blindfold on, he had a horse bit in his mouth and that made me angry seeing how they treat him. I stood right in front of him and rose onto my toes with my hands on his chest. My nose was close to his neck breathing in his scent, I noticed that he bent his head down to my neck as well doing the same. After a min or two, I just stood there in front of him with my forehead and hands resting on his chest. I looked up and ran my hands along the horse bit in his mouth trying to find a way to get it off of him. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. I heard boots on the floor and spun around still standing in front of him.

"You shouldn't be here, Riddick is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine" Not to me, he would never hurt me

"I don't feel like I'm in any danger" I replied. I took a small step towards Riddick so that my shoulder touched his chest. I felt a lot safer with Riddick than I do with Johns.

"That's because he's chained up but those chains won't keep him forever"

"I agree; I don't think that chains will keep him but I don't think that he'll kill me when he does get out either."

"And whys that?" he sounded all cocky like he knew I was wrong

"He won't hurt me," I said confidently

He laughed at that "you keep thinking that" he walked out after giving Riddick a look, I could only guess making sure that his hands and feet were still chained.

*Riddick*

I could hear her and Johns talking. It annoyed me that they were talking about me right in front of me but I was glad that she stepped back towards me and not towards the devil, and that she understood that I could never hurt her.

After Johns left I felt her touching my cuffs trying to get them off, unfortunately, they weren't coming off with just her hands. I could hear the kid coming.

"Leah?"

"Yeah I'm coming"

And she walked out with the kid. Leah? I like it.

After Leah and the kid left I started my escape popping my shoulders out of their joints to make my arms go up behind me to get the cuffs in front of me. Grabbing what I needed I took off.

Running towards sunrise I expected night soon so it would be easier for me to move around when a third sun started rising. You've got to be kidding me.

I kept going till I stumbled upon a boneyard of sorts. I was right, whatever it is that's underground is dangerous it's got to be the thing that's killed everything.

I could hear Johns yelling "quiet" to the others that were slowly making their way over to the boneyard. They started running in this direction thinking that what they're about to see are trees. They're going to be disappointed. I have to hide before Johns gets here. Jumping up and laying down hidden away from Johns' eyes.

I smelt her before I saw her, at the complete opposite side to everyone else, I slowly made my way towards her. I didn't even need to see her to know where she was, her scent drawing me towards her. I wonder if she knows I'm here, watching her. If she does she hasn't given me away yet. I saw her for the first time, dark hair that went just past her shoulders, big pretty eyes, black singlet top, fingerless gloves, her pants had been cut where her knees were, clothes clung to her, and to top it off a body any man would go crazy over.

"Beautiful"

The only thing that looked out of place with this picture was the bruise around her wrist like somebody had grabbed her too hard. I ground my teeth together at the fact that somebody had hurt her.

Johns came round the corner then looking around seeing only her which put a grin to his face

"so I see your still alive, Riddick hasn't killed you yet" he questioned her

"I told you before he won't hurt me" she seemed very confident about that, good.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist the one that was bruised making her spin around quickly.

"Come on Leah, don't play hard to get" I should kill him, now. Just for thinking that he can have her. I leaned forward ready to intervene.

"Let. Go. Now." She demanded.

I kicked one of the bones that were resting on the side so that it fell down distracting Johns. Leah took that opportunity to leave without him stopping her, but he turned around at the last second and saw her leaving. I followed Leah from above watching over her when she came to a part completely cut off from the others. I reached down and pulled her up with me, she gasped before she recognized me. We got down low laying side by side on top of the bones where Johns can't see us. He eventually left, giving up after looking for her for a while.

She turned to me "thank you"

I shifted so that I was holding myself up over her, looking into her eyes but she couldn't see mine.

*Leah*

He'd saved me from having to be alone with Johns again. Grabbed me and lifted me onto the bones above our heads, hiding us from view. Laying side by side I waited till Johns had passed us before turning to him and saying thank you. He shifted, fast so that he was hovering above me, leaning on his elbows to hold his weight. I slowly reached up and took his goggles off of him. His eyes are amazing they every now and then shined almost silver. His hand came up to brush hair out of my eyes before his fingertips trailed down my arm to grasp my hand bringing it up in between us. I didn't understand why until I looked down and remembered my bruise from Johns around my wrist.

He held my hand softly whilst glaring at the purple ring around my wrist.

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt that much" he looked back at me when I said that

He leaned in towards me after letting my hand go and pressed his lips against mine. I could feel his tongue press to the seam of my lips pushing past, one of his hands slipped under my head whilst the other went to my lower back holding me to him. I opened my mouth and our tongues twisted together before he took over. I heard a growl-like sound come from him as he kissed me, I pulled away out of breath and instead of stopping he moved down to my neck, sucking and kissing.

"Mine" he growled out. I bit my lip to quiet the moans and whimpers that escaped from my mouth when he bit down on a particular point.

I whimpered when he pulled away and he looked down at me chuckling.

"There are people coming" he explained. He moved around so he was back lying side by side to me.

I groaned at his comment letting my head fall sideways on to his shoulder, I wanted to stay, to keep going, he laughed again at my response.

"I have to go," he told me

"stay" I pleaded

"they'll start looking for you soon, ill see you soon, I promise."

He got up to jump down then turned around coming back towards me, quickly leaning down to kiss me he jumped off and disappeared.


End file.
